


A Scroll Of Parchment

by papierfliegerchen



Series: Life Is What You Make Of It [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-03-12 19:59:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3353438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papierfliegerchen/pseuds/papierfliegerchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ich weiß allerdings ehrlich gesagt nicht, ob ich es überhaupt gut fände, wenn alles anders Verlaufen wäre. Denn es ist doch so, all diese Gedanken über das was wäre, wenn…, ändern nichts daran, wie es heute tatsächlich ist. […] Und sie ändern am allerwenigsten etwas daran, dass ich in dich verliebt bin. | Eine Rolle Pergament, die nichts als die Wahrheit enthält. Eine Rolle Pergament, die die Kraft hat, zwei Leben völlig auf den Kopf zu stellen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Scroll Of Parchment

  
A Scroll Of Parchment | Eine Rolle Pergament

__________________________________________________________

 

 

__________________________________________________________

 

 

  
Yeah I've been feeling everything

__________________________________________________________

Was ich schon alles für dich gefühlt habe ist mehr als ein einziger Mensch ertragen kann. Oder vielleicht auch gerade noch so am Limit. Ich weiß es nicht. Denn Fakt ist, ich habe alle diese Gefühle für dich gehabt. Habe sie noch, um genau zu sein. Sie sind noch vorhanden. Der meiste Teil davon zumindest. Der bessereTeil. Und obwohl man meinen könnte, all das, was ich für dich fühlte, für dich immer noch fühle, müsste mich in den Wahnsinn treiben, tut es das nicht. Wobei, vielleicht hat es mich schon in den Wahnsinn getrieben, und ich merke es nur nicht. Immerhin schreibe ich dir diesen Brief, was wahrscheinlich das Wahnsinnigste ist, das ich je in meinem Leben getan habe. Nach der Tatsache, dass ich mich in dich verliebt habe.

__________________________________________________________

  
From hate to love

__________________________________________________________

Eigentlich habe ich dich gehasst, weißt du das? Natürlich weißt du das, was für eine Frage. Du hast mich schließlich zurückgehasst. Manchmal, wenn ich mich an diese Zeit zwischen der 1. und der 3. Klasse erinnere, dann wird mir bewusst, dass dies der einzige Punkt in meinem und in deinem Leben war, an dem wir exakt die gleichen Gefühle für einander gehegt haben. Und dann könnte ich schreien, und schluchzen und alles Mögliche durch die Gegend werfen. Aber ich tue es nicht. Nie. Und dann, dann fühle ich mich armseliger als zu allen anderen Zeiten, in denen es mir scheiße geht. Und das Schlimmste an diesem Gefühl der Armseligkeit ist, dass ich nicht einmal weiß, wieso ich so fühle. Weil ich kurz davor war, zu schreien und schluchzen und alles Mögliche durch die Gegend zu werfen? Weil ich zu feige war, genau dies zu tun? Weil ich mich, anstatt genau dies zu tun, lieber unter der Bettdecke verkrochen habe und mich selbst bemitleidet habe? Wie gesagt, ich weiß es nicht, und das ist wahrscheinlich das Armseligste an der ganzen Sache. Man könnte sich jetzt fragen, wieso ich überhaupt an solch eine Zeit zurück denke, wenn es mich so sehr belastete. Nun, du solltest wissen, während einer gewissen Zeitspanne unserer Bekanntschaft, hatte sich etwas verändert. Etwas Bestimmtes, etwas sehr Klischeehaftes. Aus meinem von dir erwiderten Hass, war eine einseitige, unerwiderte Liebe geworden. Nicht, dass mir das zu diesem Zeitpunkt in irgendeiner Weise bewusst gewesen wäre, Merlin nein, ich war gerade mal süße, unerfahrene 14 Jahre alt, aber natürlich merkte ich, dass sich etwas verändert hatte. Dass ich mich verändert hatte. Ich, und meine Gefühle zu dir.

__________________________________________________________

  
From love to lust

__________________________________________________________

Ich trug diese veränderten Gefühle ziemlich genau ein Jahr mit mir herum, ohne zu wissen, was sie bedeuteten, oder wie ich mit ihnen umzugehen hatte. Dann traf es mich wie ein Blitzeinschlag. Es war kurz vor den Osterferien unseres 5. Schuljahres, als ich meinte, nun die Lösung all meiner Probleme, also alles was im Zusammenhang stand mit dir und meinen Gefühlen zu dir, gefunden zu haben. Und diese Lösung war genauso einfach und genial, wie sie dämlich war. Ich war verrückt nach dir. Also jetzt im sexuellen Sinne, nicht irgendwie in einem gruseligen, Stalker mäßigen Sinne. Selbst wenn, ich bin in sexuellem Sinne verrückt nach dir, auch schon wieder gruselig und Stalker mäßig klingt. Aber du musst verstehen, ich war jetzt 15, und Sex beziehungsweise Lust ist, wie du sicher selbst weißt, nun mal die einfachste Lösung und Erklärung für die Probleme und die bescheuerten Handlungen eines jeden Fünfzehnjährigen. Gut ich weiß, man soll nicht immer verallgemeinern, aber du musst zugeben, dass es doch wohl bei den meisten in diesem Alter der Fall ist, oder nicht? Außerdem ist diese Erklärung definitiv  weniger Angst einflößend, als die Tatsache, sich möglicherweise eingestehen zu müssen, Gefühle für jemanden zu empfinden, die deutlich über freundschaftliche Gefühle hinausgehen. Wobei ich diese Phase der freundschaftlichen Gefühle im Bezug zu dir sowieso irgendwie übersprungen hatte und gleich zum komplizierteren Teil übergegangen war. Dass ich dies zu der Zeit allerdings noch nicht kapiert hatte, wird jetzt wohl klar sein. Und wie ich eben schon erwähnte, stürzte ich mich also auf die am wenigsten beunruhigende Erklärung: Du übtest einfach eine gewisse körperliche Anziehungskraft auf mich aus. Dafür musste ich dich nicht mögen, ich musste deine Handlungen nicht verstehen, ich musste deine Freunde nicht akzeptieren, ja ich musste dich nicht einmal wirklich kennen, es reichte, dass du gut aussahst (ehrlich gesagt sogar verdammt gut) und dass du meinen Körper, mein Gehirn und meine Hormone dazu brachtest, die verrücktesten Dinge mit mir anzustellen. Es passierte in den unmöglichsten Situationen. Wenn du in Zauberkunst auf dem Stuhl vor mir die Hand recktest, um Professor Flitwick auf dich aufmerksam zu machen, dein T-Shirt ein Stückchen nach oben rutschte und einen kleinen Teil deiner dunklen, samtweich scheinenden Haut und den Anfang eines Grübchens, am Ende deiner Wirbelsäule entblößte. Wenn du, vom Quidditchtraining zerzaust und verschwitzt ins Schloss zurückkamst und alles was ich tun wollte, war, diesen einen Schweißtropfen, der deine Schläfe hinablief wegzuküssen und anschließend dich besinnungslos zu küssen. Wenn wir uns mal wieder im Korridor anschrien und deine Augen, deine wundeschönen, anbetungswürdigen Augen, zu Funkeln anfingen, selbst wenn mir bewusst war, dass sie vor Wut funkelten und nicht, wie in meinem Fall wohl des öfteren, vor Verlangen. Aber durch all diese Kleinigkeiten war es einfacher, gewisse Szenarien in meinem Kopf abspielen zu lassen. Anschließend, später, wenn ich mit Schweißperlen an den Schläfen, verrutschtem T-Shirt und einem Funkeln in den Augen auf meinem Bett lag, die Vorhänge vorsichtshalber mit einem Stillezauber belegt. Und danach kam dann der Scham. Der Scham und die Reue. Denn nur in solch einsamen und schwachen Momenten, war ich erschöpft und innerlich verwundbar genug, mir selbst einzugestehen, dass der Umstand, dass ich all diese Belanglosigkeiten jeden Tag an dir registrierte, wohl kaum einfach mit Lust und Begierde zu erklären war.

__________________________________________________________

 

  
From lust to truth

__________________________________________________________

Wie ich es schließlich schaffte, auch in wirklich wachem Zustand zu der Erkenntnis zu kommen, dass das, was ich für dich fühlte, tatsächlich nur wenig mit simpler Lust zu tun hatte, kann ich dir gar nicht sagen. Sie war einfach da, diese Erkenntnis, obwohl sie sicherlich in mir über lange Zeit gereift war. Und doch konnte ich plötzlich, vom einen auf den anderen Tag, genau bennen, was diese Gefühle waren. Sie waren die Wahrheit. Und so verrückt das jetzt auch klingen mag, aber für mich waren sie plötzlich genau das. Sie waren wahr, und richtig, und gut, und ich war mir sicher, dass es in meinem Leben noch nie etwas gegeben hatte, dass sich echter anfühlte.

__________________________________________________________

 

 

  
Settle down with me  
Cover me up  
Cuddle me in  
Lie down with me  
And hold me in your arms

__________________________________________________________

Mit dieser Erkenntnis kam dann schlussendlich auch das Verlangen. Nicht das Verlangen nach Sex, sondern das wirkliche Verlangen. Das Verlangen nach Liebe und Geborgenheit, nach Nähe und Vertrauen. Ich bin mir bewusst, dass das alles ziemlich kitschig klingt, doch nach dieser langen Phase, in der ich versucht hatte mir einzureden, dass ich lediglich körperliche Anziehung dir gegenüber verspürte, konnte ich nicht anders. Ich konnte nicht anders, und ich wollte nicht anders. Also dachte ich nach. Tage und Nächte lang. Fantasierte, über dich, über uns, wir beide, zusammen, an den verschiedensten Orten, zu den verschiedensten Zeiten. Im Herbst auf dem Quidditchfeld, der Wind in deinen Haaren und der Schweißtropfen, der deine Schläfe hinunterperlt und deine Augen, wie sie vor Vergnügen strahlen. Im Frühjahr unter der großen Eiche, wenige Schritte entfernt von der Peitschenden Weide, aber definitiv weit genug entfernt, als dass diese uns nicht erreicht und deine Augen, die mich liebevoll beobachten. Im Sommer am Ufer des großen Sees, du natürlich total unerschrocken und nur eine wegwerfende Handbewegung für den Riesenkraken übrighabend und doch mit auf mir ruhenden Augen, die warten, warten auf mein ok, meine Zustimmung und meine Bereitwilligung, mit dir zu genießen. Doch am liebsten, am liebsten philosophierte ich über den Winter. Wir beide, in einem unserer Gemeinschaftsräume oder in einem der Schlafsäle, auf einem Sofa oder im Bett, ganz egal, Hauptsache wir beide, aneinandergekuschelt und ich in deinen Armen, deine Augen einmal nicht auf mich gerichtet sondern voller Zufriedenheit geschlossen.

__________________________________________________________

 

 

  
And your heart's against my chest  
Your lips pressed in my neck 

__________________________________________________________

Und ich träumte seit dieser Erkenntnis von dir. Jede Nacht. Du und ich. In einem Bett. Zusammen. Dein Herz gegen meine Brust. Deines an Meines. Und deine Lippen. Oh deine Lippen. Deine Lippen in meinen Nacken gepresst. Immer.  

__________________________________________________________

                 

  
I'm fallen for your eyes, but they don't know me yet  
And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now

__________________________________________________________

Ausserdem wusste ich eines schon zu diesem Zeitpunkt: »Ich bin verliebt. Verliebt in seine Augen. Aber sie kennen mich nicht. Noch nicht. Nicht wirklich zumindest. Ich wünschte, sie würden mich kennen. So richtig kennen. Von Innen und von Außen. Meine Stärken und meine Schwächen, meine Makel und meine schönen Seiten. „Ich wünschte erwürde mich kennen.« Habe ich einmal zu Dean gesagt, auch wenn ich deinen Namen nicht genannt habe.  
Und dann traf es mich eines Tages endgültig. Und wiedermal aus heiterem Himmel. Es sind definitiv nicht nur deine Augen. Ich bin verliebt in dich.

__________________________________________________________

 

 

  
This feels like fallin' in love

__________________________________________________________

Denn genau das, das Ganze, all das, was ich dir gerade beschrieben habe, ist, was sich anfühlt, als hätte ich mich verliebt. In dich. In Jemanden, von dem ich anfangs dachte, nie mehr als Hass für ihn empfinden zu können. Wobei Hass im Nachhinein doch ziemlich hart klingt. Rivalität. Das trifft es wohl eher. Rivalität zwischen den Schülern, zwischen den einzelnen Häusern, vor allem zwischen Slytherin und Gryffindor, das gehört immerhin einfach zu Hogwarts dazu. Harry und Draco Malfoy sind wahrscheinlich das beste Beispiel. Oder eher das Schlechteste, schließlich sind unsere lieben Lehrer doch immer bemüht, Einigkeit zu erreichen. Doch zwischen diesen beiden, diesem berühmt, berüchtigten Beispiel und eigentlich eben auch in der ganzen Schule herrscht Rivalität. Schon ganz früh fängt es immer an, während des 1. Schuljahrs. Und so ja auch bei uns. Erinnerst du dich noch, wie alles begann? Wir sind an der Tür, die aus der großen Halle hinaus führt, zusammengestoßen, direkt nach unserem allerersten Frühstück als frischgebackene Hogwartsschüler. Du hast mir Kakao über meinen nigelnagelneuen Umhang geschüttet, weil du diesen unbedingt auf dem Weg zur ersten Stunde noch austrinken wolltest, da du, wie du Theodore Nott lang und breit erklärt hast, ohne deinen allmorgendlichen Kakao einfach ungenießbar wärest. Und ich habe dir den letzten Rest meines Marmeladenbrötchens in die Haare geschmiert, das ich noch in der Hand hatte, weil Dean es so unglaublich eilig hatte, endlich etwas über Zauberei zu lernen. Weißt du noch, welche Marmelade ich an dem morgen gegessen hatte, welche Marmelade du dir mühselig aus den Haaren waschen musstest, weil du damals natürlich noch nicht den passenden Zauber parat hattest? Ich weiß es noch. Es war Erdbeermarmelade. Ich habe dir Erdbeermarmelade in die Haare geschmiert und du hast mir Kakao über den Umhang geschüttet und jetzt rate mal, was zu den Dingen gehört, die ich rieche, sobald ich in die Nähe eines Kessels voller Amortentia komme. Exakt. Erdbeermarmelade und Kakao.

__________________________________________________________

 

 

Vielleicht ist das jetzt etwas sehr gewagt, aber ich würde behaupten, wenn wir damals nicht am 1. Schultag unseres 1. Schuljahres, direkt nach dem Frühstück genau dort, an der Tür aus der Großen Halle hinaus,  zusammengestoßen wären, würde ich jetzt auch nicht hier sitzen und diesen Brief an dich schreiben. Denn entweder hätten wir uns nie so sehr in diese ganze Rivalitätssache verstrickt, wie wir es nach dieser Begegung taten, wir wären einfach nur ein Gryffindor und ein Slytherin gewesen, die sich höchstens einmal im Schuljahr, kurz vor, während und kurz nach des Quidditchmatches zwischen unseren Häusern in die Haare gekriegt hätten, wenn denn überhaupt. Oder wir hätten uns sogar angefreundet, nachdem Professor McGonagall uns in der 1. Hogwartsschulstunde unseres jungen Lebens zur Partnerarbeit eingeteilt hatte und hätten uns nicht, wie wir es ja dann in Wirklichkeit taten, die halbe Zeit Gemeinheiten an den Kopf geworfen und den Rest der Stunde auf dem Gang verbracht, dem jeweils anderen die Schuld dafür gebend. Ich weiß allerdings ehrlich gesagt nicht, ob ich es überhaupt gut fände, wenn alles anders Verlaufen wäre. Denn es ist doch so, all diese Gedanken über das was wäre, wenn…, ändern nichts daran, wie es heute tatsächlich ist. Sie ändern nichts daran, dass ich an meinem letzten Abend in der Schule nach der Zeugnisübergabe nicht wie Dean, Parvati und  Lavender und all unsere anderen Freunde auf unsere Abschlussparty gegangen bin. Sie ändern nichts daran, das ich an meinem letzten Abend in Hogwarts an einem der Tische im Gemeinschaftraum sitze, umgeben von einem Abwehrzauber, gegen neugierige Fragen und einem Stillezauber gegen den Lärm, den meine Hauskameraden, die in weniger als 12 Stunden nicht mehr meine Hauskameraden sein werden, veranstalten und einen Brief schreibe. Und sie ändern am allerwenigsten etwas daran, dass ich in dich verliebt bin. Dass der Grund, wieso ich nicht mit meinen Freunden unseren gelungenen Abschluss feiere, sondern abgeschottet im Gemeinschaftsraum sitze und einen Brief schreibe, einzig allein du bist. Du, und meine Gefühle zu dir.

Und während das der einzige Grund für diesen Brief ist, ist der einzige Grund, warum ich diesen Brief genau jetzt und vorallem jetzt erst schreibe ein ganz anderer. Weißt du, es ist nämlich so, dass, obwohl ich diesen Brief schreibe, während du in der Großen Halle feierst, du den Brief erst bekommen beziehungsweise am untersten Ende deines Koffers finden wirst, wenn ich schon längst wieder zu Hause bin.  Wahrscheinlich werde ich gerade meine Lehrstelle in einem Forschungsinstitut antreten und beginnen, die Lebensweise oder eher die Todesweise von Banshees zu untersuchen, während du diesen Brief hier liest. Ja, du hast es schon richtig verstanden. Ich, der kleine, rotblonde Junge, der im 3. Schuljahr  durch seinen zu einer kreischenden Todesfee gewordenen Irrwicht ganz Hogwarts erschreckt hat, werde genau diese erforschen. Man muss seinen Ängsten eben irgendwann in die Augen gucken. Und genau das tue ich auch, indem ich diesen Brief schreibe. Ich blicke meiner Angst in die Augen. Zumindest mehr oder weniger. Wirklich in die Augen schauen, würde ich meiner Angst wohl nur, wenn ich dir all das, was ich in diesem Brief geschrieben habe, persöhnlich sagen würde. Aber da ich das nie im Leben auf die Reihe gekriegt hätte, muss ich wohl darauf setzen, dass du diesen Brief zu Ende gelesen hast, und nicht schon nach den ersten Zeilen kopfschüttelnd aufgehört hast. Denn obwohl ich ein kleiner Feigling bin, und dir all das nie persöhnlich sagen konnte, bin ich ein hoffnungsvoller kleiner Feigling. Deshalb habe ich, für die klitzkleine, bestehende Möglichkeit, dass du meine Gefühle erwiderst, das Pergament verzaubert, so dass meine baldige Adresse auf der Rückseite dieser Rolle Pergament erscheint, so bald du mit dem Zauberstab darauf tippst und Erdbeermarmelade und Kakao sagst.

Ich bin mir voll und ganz bewusst, dass die Chancen dafür, dass du genauso empfindest wie ich, unglaublich gering stehen und doch musste ich endlich einmal aufschreiben, was ich die gesamten letzten Jahre zurückgehalten habe.

Egal wie du reagierst, ich kann damit leben, ich wollte nur, dass du von meinen Gefühlen weißt, denn ewig konnte ich sie nicht mehr ungesagt mit mir herumtragen.

 

 

In Liebe,

Seamus

__________________________________________________________

 

 

Er faltete den Brief ordentlich zusammen, tippte mit seinem Zauberstab dagegen, so dass aus der gefalteten Pergamentrolle ein ordentlicher Briefumschlag wurde und schrieb in seiner geschwungenen Handschrift  B l a i s e  auf die Vorderseite. Das einzige, dass er nun morgen noch tun musste, war den Brief ans unterste Ende eines ganz bestimmten Koffers zu zaubern.

**Author's Note:**

> So, das war sie also. Meine neueste Geschichte. Ich habe echt viel Zeit und Herzblut in diesen Liebesbrief gesteckt, und ich hoffe jetzt einfach mal, dass er euch gefallen hat. Ich bin absolut empfänglich gegenüber Reviews jeglicher Art, egal ob Fragen, Lobpreisungen (*hust*), Kritik oder Verbesserungsvorschlägen. Und selbst wenn ihr diese Geschichte nur favorisiert, zeigt mir das ja schon, dass sie euch gefallen hat :)
> 
> Der Songtext zwischen den Zeilen hat euch hoffentlich nicht allzu sehr verwirrt, mir war er eine große Inspiration, deshalb hier auch noch mal der Link zu diesem wunderbaren Song von Ed Sheeran - Kiss Me: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kFfKb_WEkCE 
> 
> Der Song/Songtext gehört natürlich nicht mir, genauso wenig wie die in der Geschichte vorkommenden Figuren, ich verdiene hier mit kein Geld und alles ist reine Fiktion. 
> 
> Danke fürs lesen :)
> 
> Jana


End file.
